


Cape Town

by DaughterofDreams



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blanket Forts, Cape Forts, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Meteor, Meteorstuck, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Popcorn, Really just pointless fluff, Robin Hood References, and also men in tights, can be read as platonic, movies - Freeform, ot4 or none, teacups, the disney movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofDreams/pseuds/DaughterofDreams
Summary: Living together on the Meteor, Dave, Rose, and John conspire to lure Jade into a blanket fort (that is actually made from Dave's godtier cape) for movie night.





	Cape Town

**Jade: Look for your friends == >**

You poke your head around the corner of the meteor’s kitchen, wondering where your friends have gone off to. Walking into the center of the room, you put your hands on your hips and sniff the air. One of the handy parts of absorbing your half-dog dreamself in the process of ascending to godtier- it’s easier to find your friends when they abscond on you!  
The persistent smell of delicious popped kernels persists, and the furry ears on top of your head perk up at the muffled sound of familiar voices coming from the common room.  
You bounce through the hallway and pause in the doorway to take in the view.  
A larger version of Dave’s cape is spread across several chairs and clipped in place by alchemized clothespins. Underneath, Rose, John, and Dave are pushing blankets into place around the edges of their cape fort, and two large metal bowls of popcorn perched on the floor outside of the work zone.  
John is the first person to notice you and he breaks into a bucktoothed grin, crawling out from under the fabric roof in his godtier pajamas.  
“Welcome to Cape Town!” He proclaims. “I was just about to go find you, but Rose said that you’d find us first. We’re about to pick a movie to watch, once Dave stops fiddling with the blankets.”  
Dave pokes his head out from the cape and you laugh.  
“What are you laughing about, Harley?” He asks in a faux-affronted tone. “John would have us all sitting on the cold metal floor and freeze until all of our toes fall off and make the sound of frozen raindrops falling on the roof of an abandoned warehouse where a cluster of orphans are hiding from their evil uncle.”  
You laugh harder as he scowls at your lack of respect for his arduous metaphor, glad that Dave hasn’t changed a bit during his time on the meteor with you and the trolls.  
John pulls you into the cape fort and you crawl underneath with him. Rose is ensconced in a pile of blankets almost the same color as her orange godtier sun-sari and holds a teacup with steam wafting out of it in her hands.  
“I supplied the tea,” She solemnly informs you, breaking into a black-lipped smile after she finishes her pronouncement. “Alchemizing chamomile was the easiest, but I also have lemongrass if you prefer.”  
“I like chamomile,” You reply cheerfully, plopping down next to her and pulling a couple of blankets closer to you. John joins you on your other side, so you are nestled between your friends.  
Rose obligingly hands you an already-full teacup and you gingerly take a sip. It’s delicious and almost as good as the stuff Grandpa left you back on your island.  
Finally, it seems that Dave is satisfied with the amount of blankets padding his spot on the other side of John, and he sits down and promptly buried himself in a mountain of fabric.  
John starts laughing at your Texan friend and Dave cracks a smile before leaning over to grab the remote.  
“So, what are we going to watch? And John, before you say it, we’re not watching Con Air. Or Ghostbusters.”  
“What about Robin Hood?” You suggest, snuggling deeper into your blankets.  
“Please tell me you’re not suggesting that remake of a fabulous legend about the psychological effects of money that involves physics-breaking archery and post-Princess Bride Cary Elwes,” Rose interjects.  
“No, silly, the Disney one!” You elaborate.  
Dave shrugs. “Why not? But I’m not abandoning my blankets to go put the DVD in.”  
John rolls his eyes and pushes aside the fabric covering his feet to crawl over to the tv.  
He plops back down in his place between you and Dave just as the television blinks on with the Walt Disney opener, circa 1973.  
Rose pulls the popcorn bowls inside Cape Town and prods you with one so you’ll pass it over to John and Dave.  
You set your teacup down by your feet and start munching on the buttery goodness as the main credits start rolling, accompanied by humorous portraits of the main characters.  
The four of you end up curled together among spilled popcorn and tipped teacups, laughing as Rose tries to analyze the Freudian symbolism of King John, John laughs at the antics of the characters, and Dave tries to rap along with the musical numbers. You sit tangled together with them, enjoying the feeling of being with your closest friends in the universe.


End file.
